


Baby I'm not even here, I'm hallucinations

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's just a normal day of Hyunjin and her girlfriend
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Nsfw

😺🦋

Hyunjin had enough working for that day. She was tired- no, scratched that. She was EXHAUSTED, after 8 hours + overtime of working that felt like almost two days. No, she wasn't exaggerating that, it was true that her job felt like the time hesitated to move on _time_. Not to mention her body felt like shit, smells like shit. The same white unwrinkled white dress shirt that she wore before going to work earlier didn't look as neat anymore. It was crumpled and there's a coffee stain on it that she didn't even care to clean. And her hair, she couldn't even tell if it was still tied or not because when the wind blew, strands of hair flew over her face that she irritatingly swiped them off. 

Everyone who met her along her way back home must've thought that she was going through something in life. Yes, it was her work but she was going through it every single day, she just couldn't wait to quit or maybe get fired. If this wasn't because of her jobless bratty girlfriend at home, she would've slam a resignation paper on her boss's desk, spit on his face and walk(run, because that might cause the boss to call a police) home.

Yup, if that wasn't because of her jobless bratty girlfriend who used _expensive_ things only for herself but can't even consider getting a job to afford both of them. Hyunjin herself wondered why she hasn't thrown her useless girlfriend out of the window yet. She'll get the reason why, one day. 

Or that day.

Hyunjin reached her rented apartment at 9PM, carrying her briefcase and take out dinner on the other hand. She was too tired to cook and knowing that her useless girlfriend was _useless_ , she doubted that there would be food at home. Yeah, also she banned her girlfriend from entering the kitchen after they had to rent a new apartment because the girl 'accidentally' burned their previous one. 

Entering the said apartment, Hyunjin looked around the place and let out an audible sigh. Her headache from work hasn't healed yet and now she got another one. 

The place was in a mess. Hyunjin hates it when this happens, especially when she just cleaned it up last night. Now it seemed like someone or more likely her girlfriend threw a freaking party in their apartment. 

Hyunjin knows her girlfriend didn't, that girl didn't have more than 3 friends, she couldn't throw a party with that amount of people but those 3 friends weren't just regular friends. If they got arrested for robbery, Hyunjin would straight up believe it because they- including her girlfriend- are a group of chaos. Hyunjin named them 'the cause of disaster kids'. Also the group of jobless people who thought money grows on trees.

So, she assumed that they dropped by and hung out in the apartment, basically live there, rent free. It was all because of her girlfriend who let them in as if she was the one who pays the rent. But no, Hyunjin didn't say anything about that as she let her girlfriend do what she wants. Once again, she asked herself why she hasn't pushed her girlfriend into a busy road yet. And once again, the answer will soon reveal.

As she walked into the living room, eyeing a few things that weren't supposed to be where she saw them right now. A couple of board games and those pieces of wood from that jenga game scattered everywhere. Were they that bored? Didn't they own those red and blue gadgets that they always attached to their hands, Hyunjin thought. She didn't even know what they were called, proving how lame she was. Anyways, those didn't put much of a problem when there's leftover food on the couch and floor. Snack crumbs dirtying her beloved couch, she frowned in anger.

However, the door to her shared room with her girlfriend creaked open. Hyunjin immediately turned and met with a grinning face of her girlfriend, skipping towards her. That's because the girl saw something in Hyunjin's hand which was food.

"Chae-"

"Baby, you're home!" The said girlfriend instantly jumped on her for a hug. She hooked her legs around Hyunjin like a koala before her hand moved itself to grab the take out from Hyunjin's hand. "Thanks for the dinner. I'm starving!"

"Don't you eat? There's leftovers on the floor, Chae. And what the hell happened to this living room?"

Park Chaewon, the jobless bratty girlfriend nonchalantly looked up to where Hyunjin pointed at, shrugging before she shoved a sweet and spicy chicken wing in her mouth. "Ion't knowmm.. Iwasslep when theycameher."

"Baby, don't talk with your mouth full." Hyunjin stepped closer to wipe off some of the chicken sauce on the corner of Chaewon's lips with her thumb but the girl took the opportunity to playfully bite her thumb instead. "Ouch, Chae.. what are you? A Chihuahua?"

Chaewon swallowed loudly like she was doing a mukbang ASMR. "Don't call me that, you stray cat!"

"Stray cat?" Hyunjin chuckled. "Whatever you say then. But what the hell did your friends do until it turned out like this? Are they doing a robbery in our house or what?"

"I said I don't know. I was asleep when they're here. And they left before I woke up." Chaewon grabbed another piece of chicken before turning to those leftovers. "I was starving because I would never touch those leftovers. Eww."

"They could've left some for you but that's okay. I already bought you dinner, so finish them. I already eat at work." Hyunjin said as she went to clean up the mess Chaewon's friends made. Despite her body sore from work, she couldn't watch her apartment in this state. Not a perfectionist but she prefers something that is well arranged. 

"Hyun~" Chaewon suddenly whined. Hyunjin thought it was something about the food she didn't like.

"What?"

"Stop. Don't do that. I'll force them to clean it up tomorrow." Chaewon stretched her free hand towards Hyunjin, asking the girl to take it. "Go get yourself clean. You look like shit, you know."

Hyunjin giggled. "You don't have to mention that. Of course I know."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I want to watch you eat." Hyunjin hugged her girlfriend from behind, planting a few soft kisses on the girl's shoulder. Chaewon whined again but this time she was annoyed. She can't eat the chicken in peace if Hyunjin didn't stop purring against her skin, hands kneading her hips like a needy cat.

"Hyun~ Hyunjin~"

"Okay fine.. I'll see you in the room." Hyunjin pinched Chaewon's cheek, much to the girl's dismay before walking towards their room. 

After a half an hour in the bathroom, Hyunjin walked out in a tank top and a towel wrapped around her lower body, the night temperature was quite high that time. She hates clothes because she was the type to get sweaty quickly.

Once she was out, her eyes landed on her girlfriend. She assumed Chaewon had finished her dinner since the girl was now lying on her front in the bed while playing that blue red gadget like always. Hyunjin walked towards the girl, interrupting with a kiss on the girl's lips. Chaewon whined as always. 

"What are you playing?"

"Animal crossing. Do not disturb me." Chaewon was too focused playing the game Hyunjin knows nothing about. Her eyes didn't leave the screen and she didn't notice that her tongue stuck out between her lips as it was something she usually does for concentration. 

"Cute." Hyunjin giggled before she took her phone and sat on the empty space next to her girlfriend but she leaned her back against the bedpost instead of cloning her girlfriend. That girl was playing games but Hyunjin was checking on the notifications related to her work first. That was boring because tomorrow was her day off but tonight she had to make sure nothing could cause a problem. 

Hyunjin was too lazy to grab a pants so it was just the towel, wrapping around her. She'll grab it later when she wants to, she thought. Their night routine went on normally with Hyunjin scrolling on social media while Chaewon couldn't stop playing games. If anything, Hyunjin blames Hyejoo, Chaewon's friend for tricking the girl into games and stuff. Now Hyunjin had to buy a lot of gaming stuff for her girlfriend.

"Babe, do you want to go out tomorrow?" Hyunjin asked while her eyes were still on the screen. Chaewon just answered with a hum so she had to ask again. "You know I'm free tomorrow."

Chaewon put down the switch for a second, thinking about her plan for tomorrow. "Hmm.. Hyejoo's gonna do streaming tomorrow so I want to join her."

"For the whole day?" Hyunjin chuckled as she thought Chaewon would deny it but the girl was nodding her head instead. Hyunjin's eyes widened. "For real? Didn't she has a life?"

"That's her life and it's cool." Chaewon said casually. Sometimes, she joined Hyejoo in her live streaming but when Hyunjin told her not to go anywhere, she just stayed at home and watched her friend online. It was just the girl playing games, Chaewon had shown it to Hyunjin once but the girl didn't understand it and just called Hyejoo funny. 

Hyunjin pouted as she settled her phone down on her lap. "Sometimes I think you praise Hyejoo more than me. Was it that cool? Did she earn money from it?"

"Hyunjin, I told you.." Chaewon groaned. "She earned money from that and her YouTube channel. More than you did."

"What?" Hyunjin raised her eyebrows. Maybe she forgot what Chaewon used to tell her but what? "Wow, I want to do live streaming too then."

Chaewon scoffed. "Not all people can do that. It needs someone that is really talented."

"So you're calling me untalented huh?"

"Maybe.." Chaewon muttered and Hyunjin rolled her eyes. "You're just bland."

Hyunjin faked a gasp. "Are you for real, calling your own girlfriend bland? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Yes." Chaewon shortly answered before proceeding to play the game again. The television in their room was on but none of them really cared or noticed that it was on, enlightened the dark room with it. 

They were minding their own business and mostly Hyunjin did the talking, asking Chaewon about random opinions and sometimes the girl answered with random things unrelated. That's what she got when she disturbed the girl playing games. Chaewon barely understood what Hyunjin said since she was focusing on the game instead. Hyunjin would never understand the passion of playing games. Maybe she was used to adult life a lot, it was quite unhealthy but she can't help it. It was for their own futures.

The older girl by days scrolled on her Instagram, watching her friends' days described with photos, she double tapped each one of them, and sometimes leaving comments that were mostly emojis until a photo caught her eyes. She stared at it longer enough that she felt something inside her shifted. 

A friend of her, Ha Sooyoung posted a photo of a sleeping girl who was also her friend, Jeon Heejin with a caption, 'Baby need a rest but I don't 🤫😏🤤💦'. Hyunjin realized how the angle of the photo where the camera was above a sleeping Heejin but only her upper body was in frame and Sooyoung's hand was shown on Heejin's stomach. Hyunjin cursed under her breath. "Why is she so annoying?"

"Who?"

"Uh, no one. Nothing.." Hyunjin shook her head but continued to look at the photo. Just how many emojis Sooyoung needs to tell her followers that she was fucking her girl? But honestly, Hyunjin didn't need those to know it since the photo itself was too loud, like Heejin's frowning eyebrows while she sleeps, who the hell sleeps like that?

Hyunjin tapped the comment section, there's already a bunch of comments from their friends. It made her laugh, reading each one of them. From Jinsoul, 'Stoppp.. my sister was on this app!' and Vivi boldly sent 'Come on. I bet Heejin was too sleepy of that tiny dick of yours 🤭'. Hyunjin read Sooyoung's reply which was 'Come on. You can have this tiny dick later🤭', Hyunjin choked on her saliva, she clamped her mouth with her palm but she already called for Chaewon's attention. 

"What's wrong, Hyunjin?"

"Nothing.. nothing.. it was just my friends are a bunch of clowns." With that Chaewon turned back to her game but still unsatisfied, eager to know what made her girlfriend react like that. 

Hyunjin bet Heejin would be fuming and force Sooyoung to delete that post once she found out. So, before it happened, Hyunjin read more comments from her friends and one of them was even bolder than Vivi who commented 'send link' and Sooyoung replied 'http://my place.xxx'. Damn..

Hyunjin looked at the photo again. Now she got that imagination she shouldn't have. Fuck Sooyoung. That older girl always likes that, her and Heejin are both shameless. Hyunjin could remember every single time they post anything sexual like that on social media. They matched, Hyunjin confirmed that. 

Anyways, Hyunjin liked the photo and scrolled down again until Chaewon called her. 

"Hyun, scratch my butt it's itchy." Chaewon moved her lower body, displaying her ass towards Hyunjin while her hands were holding the switch. She didn't have the time to scratch it herself. She has a girlfriend who can do that to her. 

"Where."

"Left."

Hyunjin put her hand on the left cheek, noticing her own baggy shirt that Chaewon wore. "Here?"

"No, no. Up."

It's weird when Hyunjin felt nothing but the piece of shirt under her fingers. Like Chaewon didn't wear anything underneath. "Here?"

"Not that far! Down. Down. A little down." Chaewon scolded her girlfriend. It was itchy as hell, she couldn't help but to wiggle her ass against Hyunjin's hand, whining frustratingly. "Damn it, just get my shirt away! It's annoying!"

Hyunjin quickly pulled the shirt up, not to make Chaewon angry but indeed.. the girl didn't have anything underneath, she was butt naked. Her plump and curvy milky ass was staring at her as she drooled over them. Not to mention Chaewon's pretty shaved pussy lips peeking in between. 

"Hyunjin, hurry up! It's fucking itchy!"

Hyunjin was startled, she immediately scratched the skin where Chaewon felt the itching. She got a yell for being out of the spot until the girl hummed in satisfaction. That's when Hyunjin retreated her hand back yet stared at those soft fine asses. Chaewon's ass wasn't that big, it was perfect for Hyunjin. 

"Hyun, pull down my shirt. It's cold."

Instead of doing it right away, Hyunjin moved over to kneel beneath Chaewon without the girl knowing. She set her knees on each side of Chaewon's thighs, her towel flew to the floor. She looked down at her junior, proud of buddy being half erected, still looking huge as hell. 

"You did a lot of commands today." Hyunjin muttered under her breath, out of Chaewon's hearing. She cupped her dickhead, surprised with the amount of precum she had because of Chaewon's ass and maybe because of the post Sooyoung uploaded. Then, she jerked her cock that was now fully erected, begging to fuck Chaewon's pussy underneath her. 

Hyunjin slowly moved her hand to Chaewon's ass, groping a handful while parting those cheeks to have a better look at the girl's asshole and pussy. She heard a soft gasp.

"Hyunjin~" 

"Just a quick one, okay?" Probably a lie. Hyunjin slapped her girlfriend's ass, calling them hers and cursing at how good they felt on her hand. She kneaded them, wiggled them together and even dug her nails on the skin. She just loves Chaewon's butt. 

"But I'm playing- hngg.. f-fuck.." Chaewon shoved her face on the pillow under her when she felt Hyunjin suddenly reached for her pussy, cupping and violently rubbing it as Chaewon circled her hips for her clit to rub against Hyunjin's fingers. 

Chaewon was actually wet from the first time Hyunjin set her hand on her ass to scratch her but she wouldn't admit it out loud. She didn't want to sound so needy for Hyunjin but deep down she was craving for Hyunjin's touch that day. Like the other days, Chaewon needed her daily fuck by her lovely girlfriend. 

"Hyun~ baby~"

"You want it huh? You're so wet for me.." Hyunjin leaned down, free hand supporting her body that was barely above Chaewon. Her cock slipped in between Chaewon's cheeks, causing the girl to hum. Then Hyunjin put her fingers with Chaewon's juice on them in the girl's mouth which Chaewon immediately sucked on them clean. She even bobbed her head, knowing that Hyunjin loves it when she does that. Confirming since she heard Hyunjin groaned while rubbing her long thick cock in between her ass cheeks. 

"Fuck, Chaewon… baby, you're gonna suck my cock with that tiny lips of yours later.." Hyunjin pulled her hand back once it was clean. She moved it towards Chaewon's neck and choked the girl, leaving a limited breathing to the girl. "But now you're gonna take my cock, right? With your wet pussy, you're gonna swallow this whole length, right? Right?"

Hyunjin licked Chaewon's ear, waiting for the girl to answer but she only received a light nod and heavy breathing. Her hand moved up a little to clench on the girl's jaw. "Baby, answer me.."

"Y-yes."

Hyunjin aggressively pulled Chaewon's shirt up, revealing her naked back without a single bra on sight. She planted a few wet kisses on the girl's back, groaning against the skin as she thrusted her hips over and over, rubbing her hard cock on the girl's ass. She loves how good it felt, it made her crazy. Eager to shove her cock in. 

"Chae baby~" Hyunjin called, hands busy taking off the shirt off Chaewon's body. She wanted the girl in her birthday suit once she ruined her pussy. Once the shirt flew nowhere across the room, Hyunjin returned her hands to Chaewon's neck. Both of them choked her as her hips kept moving, rubbing the outside of her girlfriend's hot skin. "Chaewon, can I fuck you good until you beg me to stop? I want to rail you, ruin your pussy until you cry for help. Can I?"

"Ah~" Chaewon choked. She grabbed Hyunjin's hands that were choking her. They were too tight, she couldn't breathe. "Hyun-"

"Answer me baby.." Hyunjin loosened her grip but soon she turned Chaewon's head towards her, facing her and she gave sloppy kisses to her lips, shoving her tongue in. Chaewon choked on their mixed saliva, it was dripping down her chin. Then Hyunjin pulled away. "I can't hold it, Chae~ please answer me.."

"Y-yes… fuck me baby.." Chaewon gasped right when she said it because Hyunjin abruptly pointed her tip against her wet fold. She could feel how big it was, remembering their last session yesterday, that she almost passed out but she didn't know about today. "F-fuck hngg.. you're so big baby.."

Hyunjin was so focused on her cock slowly dipping in Chaewon's wet pussy that she actually shoved the girl's head on the pillow, pushing the girl's body down as she gasped to the tight cunt. She watched how her cockhead slowly disappeared into Chaewon's hole, too big for the girl to take but they'll get used to it like always. "Fuck you're so tight.."

Chaewon's moan muffled into the pillow, she was struggling to breathe and finally Hyunjin let go of her to grab her by the hips. Just a second after Chaewon finally got to breathe properly, she immediately screamed as loud as she can, hurting her throat because Hyunjin suddenly shoved the whole length in. Chaewon didn't get the time to adjust and she was squirming in pain at first. It was too big, she almost begged Hyunjin to stop but what came out from her mouth were just whines and moans. "Hngg...baby.. fuck.. so big~"

Hyunjin grinned in satisfaction but also gasped each time Chaewon clenched on her cock. She made sure everything was in so that Chaewon would know that only her could reach her inside this long. Nobody can fuck her this good. "You're so hungry for my cock right?"

Chaewon vigorously nodded with her eyes shut. Her hands gripped on the bedsheet and her body jolted every time Hyunjin slapped her butt cheeks, parting them and abusing them. She felt like a slut but that only happened whenever she was with Hyunjin. No one else, including her close friends, knew that she's Hyunjin's cock slut. "Fuck me daddy.. ruin me with you big cock. I want you to fill me in."

"As you please." Hyunjin held Chaewon's hips before she pulled out, only for the tip to stay in. Then she slammed her hot shaft back in, causing Chaewon to scream and arch her back aggressively. Hyunjin was hitting the girl's g spot, seeing how Chaewon's thighs violently shook like she just orgasms but not yet, it was just because Hyunjin fuck her good that she felt goosebumps all over her body. 

Hyunjin fucked her, filling her with the hard rock cock drilling her pussy into her womb. Their skin slapped, lewd sound was heard along with Chaewon's shameless moans and Hyunjin's satisfied groan. 

"Ah.. hngh.. fuck Hyunjin! Ahh.." 

The bed creaked as they fucked on it. Thankfully it was an expensive one so they don't have to worry about it collapsing. Hyunjin slammed her hips so hard that Chaewon almost fell on the floor. It was her Nintendo switch that was dropped on the ground, poor thing stayed there since Chaewon never cared for that when Hyunjin blew her back that good. 

Hyunjin's speed was out of this world, she was insane for that. The clapping sound itself could make anyone who hears it gasp. She was too aggressive when it comes to sex and Chaewon happened to be the perfect girl for her. So this answered her question. She loves this girl a lot, she would do anything for her. 

"Hyun Hyun! I'm.. ahh.. cumming! Fuck..hnggh.." Chaewon reached for Hyunjin's hand behind her , gripping hard since she was reaching but instead, Hyunjin swung her arm on her back and continued hammering her cock deep inside the girl's pussy. 

Hyunjin grabbed a fist of Chaewon's hair and pulled the girl's head up, she leaned down, breathing hard. "Cum for me baby.. cum on my cock, you little slut!"

"Ahh.. hngh! Ahh.. Hyun-" Chaewon's body shook badly, she was whining and screaming as she reached her orgasms. Her eyes rolled to the back, mouth gaped, tongue out with drools on her chin. Her body jolted to each deep hard thrust Hyunjin did after she came. Hyunjin was still fucking her, hearing her own juice squirted every time Hyunjin's cock slipped in and out. 

"Baby, you're so good.." A slap on Chaewon's cheek. "You are my slut! Baby, I love you, slut!"

Hyunjin was near too. Once Chaewon came for the second time, she felt her own cum reaching. Her balls tightened as they slapped on Chaewon's pussy lips. She needs to be released. "Fuck.. I'm coming baby.. can I cum in your pussy? Can I breed you? I want to fill you with my seeds, baby.."

Chaewon moaned. 

"Answer me slut!" Hyunjin hooked her hand in Chaewon's mouth, gagging the girl. 

"Yeshmm!" 

"Good slut.. I want to see your face.. hmm.." With that, Hyunjin turned Chaewon around without pulling her cock out. She kept on thrusting and Chaewon didn't stop moaning, she immediately rubbed on the girl's clit. They stared at each other even though Chaewon barely had her eyes open. "You look so pretty taking my cock.. like a good slut you are.. my slut.."

Chaewon felt her pussy ripped, her walls on fire. Hyunjin's huge cock visibly bulged her tummy, it turned her on so bad as she was about to reach her third orgasm. "I am your slut, daddy.. breed me. Fill me with your cum.. ahh.."

Hyunjin sped up, ripping the girl's pussy with her enormous cock. She wanted to knock Chaewon out and she could see how the girl's eyes were already half lidded despite her moaning mess. 

"I'm cumming, yeah.."

"M-me too. Fuck!"

Hyunjin dipped in and stayed. Her balls jolted as she shot her white seeds inside. Filling Chaewon's womb with her cum until she had nothing left. Everything was for Chaewon. She pulled out slowly and slammed back in, her milk spraying Chaewon's walls, the girl whined.

"Hyun~ that was hot.." Chaewon held Hyunjin's shoulders. 

Hyunjin didn't say anything but leaned in to kiss her girlfriend passionately. She reached up to grope the girl's perfect sized tits, rolling the nipple between her fingers. Chaewon hummed in their kiss and their genitals were still joined together as Hyunjin slowly thrusting in and out, making sure her cum was all out. 

"I love you, Chae.." Hyunjin pulled away, smooching Chaewon on the cheek. 

Chaewon smiled. She circled her arms around Hyunjin despite the fact that she hated that Hyunjin still had her shirt on. Her hands sneaked under the shirt, feeling the girl's hot skin on her palm while her pussy clenched and unclenched from time to time. "I love me too.."

Hyunjin purposely thrusted harder that Chaewon yelped at the sudden stab. She immediately slapped Hyunjin's back but she kinda deserved that for being a narcissist bitch. "I'm just kidding! I love you too!" 

"I know you do." Hyunjin giggled in their kiss. "But I'm not done yet."

Chaewon whined. "You said just a quick one. I have a game with Hyejoo."

Hyunjin's jaw set, surprisingly she kinda hates to hear Hyejoo's name in their bedroom especially when they're having sex. Hyejoo this, Hyejoo that. "Not Hyejoo.."

Still, Chaewon guided Hyunjin to her nipple, the girl beneath her immediately caught it in her mouth, sucking like she wanted milk from it. Fingers moving up to play with the other one, not to neglect the other. 

"Are you jealous?"

Hyunjin answered by biting her girlfriend's nipple, pulling the other with her fingers. Chaewon gasped and glared at her. "Shut up. You should be prepare because I'm about to fuck you until you pass out."

"No, I said I want to play- FUCK HYUNJIN!" Chaewon screamed when Hyunjin suddenly hammered her pussy harshly with her cock despite her pussy being still sensitive. There's no sign of the girl slowing down so she was screaming and crying for her to stop but what she got instead was a slap across her face and a hand wrapped around her neck. "H-HYUN-"

Hyunjin pressed her girlfriend on the mattress. Fortunately it was an expensive one and it didn't break down with Hyunjin's strength and it was just Chaewon who better be prepared with whatever Hyunjin was up to. Maybe she won't get any sleep for the night. 

"No games, no Hyejoo for today. You're mine! My little slut!" Hyunjin slapped the girl's tits before squeezing them while fucking Chaewon. Her other hand was still on the girl's neck as Chaewon gripped on her arms.

Tears rushed down Chaewon's face because it was too good. The pleasure she wouldn't ever get with anyone else. With how big the girl's cock plus Hyunjin's skills, she was sent up above cloud nine. Her eyes rolled to the back, they turned white as it did. Her pussy squirted too much of Hyunjin's previous cum as she was about to be filled with the new one, she was always welcoming it wholeheartedly. She would carry Hyunjin's child if that was what the girl wanted. She was just Hyunjin's whore. Her sex slave. Her lover. 

"Take this baby.. before you're gonna pass out for real." Hyunjin slapped her face again, it left a bruise once she woke up but there's nothing about it that she minds.

Chaewon squirted her last orgasm before everything turned black. That's when Hyunjin loosened her grip on the girl's neck and leaned down to kiss her but she didn't stop. It happened oftentimes, Hyunjin wasn't as worried as the first time. Chaewon usually passed out because that was too much yet she loves it. She loves Hyunjin. 

"I love you baby.."

The night went with Hyunjin fucking her unconscious girlfriend hard that she might causing the girl couldn't walk for the next day. She didn't mind that since she would always takes care of Chaewon after their sex. 

So, this answered Hyunjin's question as to why she hasn't broken up with her jobless bratty girlfriend yet. This was the answer. Nobody could take Hyunjin like Chaewon did. Despite being a brat, Chaewon was way better than Hyunjin's previous exes. 

The next morning (or probably evening), Chaewon woke up to the sound of the television. It wasn't a show or movies but she heard games that she usually played on her new PS5 that Hyunjin bought her. But who turned it on? She blinked her sleepy eyes.

Also she felt that her body wasn't on the bed, instead she was lying on top of her girlfriend. And her pussy.. her pussy was stretched out and an arm wrapped around her naked torso.

"Hey baby, you're awake?"

"Hmm..? What are you doing?"

"I was bored so I tried to play this. I don't know a lot though." Hyunjin shrugged as she lifted up the controller on her hand. "I just do whatever then."

Chaewon lazily turned to her back, watching whatever Hyunjin was doing with the game, she softly chuckled since she was still exhausted. "Why am I cockwarming you?"

Hyunjin shifted a little but that 'little' was doing a lot that Chaewon suddenly whined at her throbbing pussy. "Because I love you?"

Chaewon playfully slapped Hyunjin's chest but she snuggled closer, continued to watch Hyunjin being frustrated at the game before she joined the girl. 

Well, that was just their regular day.

Request on [Here](https://privateloona.tumblr.com/post/635582186489348097/part-1)

[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/PrivateLoona)


	2. Thoughts and suggestions here

👇🏻👇🏻👇🏻👇🏻👇🏻👇🏻👇🏻

👉🏻 [ Curious cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/PrivateLoona) 👈🏻

👆🏻👆🏻👆🏻👆🏻👆🏻👆🏻👆🏻


End file.
